A Very Unmerry Holiday
by climbergirlio
Summary: Dairine/Roshaun Fluff set to December and Holiday break. Dairine goes to Wellakah and falls for a certain King. Nita goes missing. Lots of taking care of cause I think that's cute. T cause of Kissing and some mildly scary scenes when they go looking for Nita. Probably could be K . I will try to finish it in time. No promises, but I wont give up on it. I wanna see the end too! Fixed
1. The Start and Such

"You mean I have to come to Wellakah with you because I have a history of being good with unknown life?" Dairine asked.

Roshaun barely missed a beat, "Yes. All our wizards have tried-and failed to rid our planet of these things."

"No. Absolutely not. For us it's winter break. And Christmas is coming."

Roshaun shrugged, "I do not see this as a problem. It merely means you have two and a half weeks to fix my problem."

"Joy. I think it's good enough that I saved you."

"Wizardry does not live in the unwilling heart."

Dairine sighed to herself and went up the stairs to pack.

To bad it doesn't She thought

I heard that.

Arrgh. Why does he always hear me think?

Maybe because you think really loud.

I do not.

Pack your stuff.

I haven't decided if I'm going yet.

Well, To Bad. The faster we get there the sooner you can leave.

I highly doubt that.

She went into her room and looked around. Roshaun came in.

"I don't have a pup tent. I guess I can't go after all. Oh. Well."

Roshaun handed her a package. Inside was a pup tent.

Drat. There goes that excuse.

I really don't see why you are so excited about a holiday.

I get presents and time off to do whatever I want.

"You know, I could buy you a present."

Her eyes widened with shock and she went into her closet to hide her face and get some normal clothes for Wellakah.

Now WHAT is that supposed to mean? She wondered

Roshaun shrugged,"Whatever you want it too."

"You know," she said coming out of her closet with several pairs of clothing,"I should just think out loud. It would save you the embarrassment of people thinking you were insane because you were responding to nothing."

She opened the pup tent and looked around. It was perhaps as big as the entire first floor of her house.

"Now what am I supposed to do with all this space?"she wondered out loud.

Roshaun just shrugged.

"Spot, do we have any routines for decorating/furniture creation?"

"Searching. Will any of these do?"

She looked them over and selected one that looked fairly easy. She read the spell and chose some items that looked good, a twin bed, a couch, a desk, a closet, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette. When she was done the effect of the spell hit her and she actually fell over with the impact.

Roshaun looked at her with concern, "Are you quite alright?"

Dairine tried to answer him but instead she blacked out.

She could hear her name being called through kind of a haze. She also knew that Nita was doing some sort of wizardry on her, why she had no idea. Kit was there and so was her dad. And Roshaun. It took her a moment for her to realize where she was and what had happened. Then she remembered the spell the cost of the wizardry. She was most likely on the floor of her pup tent.

Have to remember to change this floor later. She thought It's awful.

Then she heard Nita speak, "I think she's regaining consciousness."

How long have I been out for? It must have been a while because Dad's here.

All the sudden she was able to open her eyes. She saw Nita being helped over to a chair by Kit that matched the rest of the decorations, but she didn't remember making. Nita looked utterly exhausted and Kit was practically carrying her over. Her dad and Roshaun were both looking at her.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Her dad asked worriedly.

Dairine was not sure she could physically answer him but she tried.

"Yes." she eeked out.

"Just very tired and overspent I'd imagine" said Kit, coming over, "What was she doing anyway?"

Roshaun answered, " Decorating the pup tent."

"Using wizardry?" Kit was incredulous.

Dairine began to close her eyes, she was tired and everyone was staring at her.

"NO!" yelled Kit, Roshaun and her dad. Now they all were staring at her harder.

"You can't fall asleep right after being unconscious."Kit explained, his momma was a nurse after all.

"No it's fine." said Nita, she had gotten up. Kit opened his mouth to protest either to Nita's statement or the fact that Nita had stood up when she was supposed to be resting. N ita cut him off,"Dair, you can go to sleep, but Roshaun will need to watch both physically and with the manual, like you do for me with lucid dreams sometimes."Then she turned to Roshaun, "Come here so I can show you what to do. Actually just use my manual, I'll set it up."

Nita worked in her manual for a few minutes then handed it to Roshaun. This was a small wizardry and Nita stumbled from the effort. Kit caught her.

"Come on," he said, "You're going to bed." Nita allowed herself to be lead off.

That tiny amount of wizardry should not have affected her like that. How much energy did she spend on me?

Far too much. She did all the wizardry Herself. She literally prevented your body from burning itself up. Came the answering thought. Now move to the bed.

She tried to, but had no success. Roshaun picked her up and put her on the bed instead. Dairine had almost no time to process this information before she fell asleep.


	2. Beginning Out

She awoke to find not Roshaun, but Kit over her bed.

"Where is Roshaun?"

Kit snorted, "Asleep after watching you for 20 hours. I finally convinced him a sleepy lookout would do no good. I've been here for the past 9 hours or so."

"But that's 29 hours!" she exclaimed, "What time is it?"

Kit yawned, "just about 8 in the morning."

Just then Roshaun walked in.

"Nita wants to see you. Something about an Irish Wizard and a dance."

For whatever reason Kit went beet red and stumbled out of the room.

 _An Irish wizard? A dance? This is gonna be good. To bad I have to go to Wellakah._

"Forgive me, but did I just hear someone think that they were going to Wellakah? Wizard's can't lie."

Dairine just groaned.

"Here,"said Roshaun your sister sent you breakfast.

"Mmmm… hand it over."

She got to work on her breakfast while Roshaun formally asked for her assistance and gave her the details of what was going on. As it turned out Wellakah had been invaded by a small species that were sort of like dragonflies that sucked the moisture out of the air. This was a huge problem since Wellakah had so little moisture in the first place.

"So. What do you want me to do?"

Roshaun shrugged, "Talk them into relocating or disintegrate them. Our Wizards have had no luck with anything so far so my mother said we should bring you out as a fresh perspective."

She could tell from his eyes that he was worried, and he **had** stayed up for her so… "Alright. Help me pack though."

They spent the next two hours getting Dairine's pup tent ready as she would not be able to come back home. She went down to the kitchen to get some food and found Kit and Nita huddled over what appeared to be an envelope. Nita looked up in time to see her enter and they both got up and went outside, but not before Nita gave her an apologetic smile. Dairine grabbed a lot of canned food and put it in a large cardboard box that was sitting out. Then went back upstairs.

"What is this?" Roshaun was holding up her Jui-Jitsu outfit.

"It my- you know what never mind. I got some food."

Roshaun looked over her head at the contents of the box and laughed,"Dairine, you know that I live in a castle, right? They won't starve you unless I tell them to."

"Well in that case I better bring more food." she shook her head and went to put the food away.

She set the food on the ground and was reminded of that awful gray floor. She touched it.

 _You don't really want to be gray and hard do you? You want to be blue and shaggy carpet._

The floor responded to her a little over enthusiastically because it became almost three inches of shag. Then the effect of the wizardry hit her. She staggered and fell onto the ground. She didn't black out this time thank the powers but she laid there for almost five minutes until she had the energy to get up.

 _Ouch. No more wizardry for me for at least another few days._

 _Which may make you wonder why you did any at all. Especially since it keeps making you end up on the ground._

 _Who told you I'm on the ground._

 _I can sort of I don't know feel through you if I want to._

 _Creepy. Let me try._

She stood up and dusted herself off. Then for the first time she made mind to mind contact with Roshaun. He was right she could sort of sense that he was sitting on her bed. She walked out.

"Okay. I'll go to Wellakah, but-"

"Good. We have to go now."

She glared at him,"Fine. I want to talk to Nita first though. And I want you to go to Tom and Carl's."

"Fine."

They both stormed off.

Dairine found Nita and Kit outside and blurted out,"Is it bad that Roshaun and I are constantly hearing each other think?"

Nita looked up at her, clearly shocked, "Usually if you hear someone think it means you're destined for a partnership. Especially if you can kind of sense what they are senseing, if that makes any way to know for sure is to look it up in your name, though in the early stages it may not show. Dari, don't stress. You have to accept it for it to be real. Oh, and be careful, your power may not be back till late tomorrow. It took mine almost a day."

"Thanks, Neets. Listen I'm on errantry...on Wellakah probably through Winter break. Tell dad for me."

"I will. Check in with him so he doesn't worry."

"Bye Neets, Kit."

She smiled and started the walk to Tom and Carl's.

She got there maybe ten minutes later and was surprised to find them all outside surrounding the koi pond. They all looked up at her worriedly.

Carl looked at the fish, "Say it again for Dairine."

The fish called out

 _The young girl goes away._

 _Unfolding evil ends,_

 _The Dream during the night._

"Well the young girl is obviously me. But does the evil end or does it end the dream?"

"Well," said Tom,"Let's hope that the unfolding evil ends."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Roshaun, our gate leaves in two hours, can we take the bus?"

He briefly looked at her with question in his eyes then something snapped into place, "Yes. Of course. It would be rather scenic."

"Great. Let's get going then."

Together they walked down the street.

 _You know it was rather stupid for you to waste all that energy on decorating a pup tent_ He snickered

 _It didn't say it took that much power. It had a low rating._

 _That was per 5 square feot._

 _It's feet._

 _Whatever. At least I'm not the girl who passed out for 29 hours and had to be watched by her sister's boyfriend because her sister was dead tired after rescuing her._

 _You also watched me._

 _And what would you consider me._

 _Ooohhh. Touchy subject._

She studied him for a while and came up with no real good answers. She was about to admit defeat when the bus came. They boarded and found seats near the back. Dairine was listening to music on Spot while also getting the debrief about what was happening on Wellakah. They only had two stops left when disaster arrived in the form of Jack, one of her poker buddies. He tapped her on the shoulder and nodded hello. She nodded hello then pretended to be very interested in her computer screen.

"Are you around this weekend?" Jack asked.

"Nope. I'm doing some traveling for break."

"To bad. I've improved my poker strategy and wanted to try it out on the shark."

"Oh. Well. Some other time maybe."

"Hey! What about tonight?"

"I'm dropping him," she indicated Roshaun, "off at Grand Central. He has been staying with us for a few days."

Just then, thank the Powers they arrived at the stop.

"Well we must be going. Bye Jack."

Dairine hurried off the train with Roshaun behind her. They still had an hour before the gating left so she stopped by a restaurant to get food. After all, she hadn't eaten in more than a day. which reminded her…

 _Why did you watch me all that time?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _Kit said you watched me for 20 hours._

 _Well, who else was going to?_

 _I don't know. Kit?_

Roshaun looked at her for a moment with a look she couldn't read.

 _I don't know. Someone needed to. I felt as though it was partly my fault because you had to have stuff in it for going to my planet. Plus Nita was out for a while too. Kit watched her._

 _Really?_ This was news to Dairine _For how long?_

He looked ather again almost as if she were someone who needed to be taught a lesson.

 _She was fully asleep for twenty hours also,though she woke up after about ten hours and togher her and Kit decided it would be better if he were to stop watching her._

 _How come nobody stopped watching me?_

The look that Roshaun gave her was enough to suffice as an answer. It told her plainly that she had clearly had 'setbacks' throughout the night and the day. Ouch. Embarrassing. She sipped on her lemonade while she waited for the food to arrive. It took forever but finally the food came. She ate all her meal and some dessert. She felt as though she hadn't eaten in years. They were right on schedule now. It was time to go find their gate. They arrived with ten minutes to spare and Dairine was glad for it. It was always better to be early.


	3. The Gating

The gating was about ready to leave, it was one straight to Wellakah because someone seemed to have noticed that Roshaun had been coming to visit Dairine and she him. The gating took place and Dairine rather unnecessarily took Roshaun's hand. They were at Wellakah in what seemed like seconds. They arrived liveside and quickly transited to Roshaun's quarters. At this point Dairine collapsed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Roshaun asked. He was asking this way to often lately, at least in her opinion. She fought hard to remain conscious and sent him a thought.

 _Yeah. I think so. You go ahead and meet your parents. I'll stay right here._

 _Okay. Let me get changed._

 _Great, I'll just catch my breath then sit on the couch._ She yawned. That was way harder than it should have been. She slowly raised herself into a sitting position and sat there, overwhelmed with her victory.

 _Done._

 _Great,_ she thought sarcastically, _my life depended on you getting changed._

 _At the rate you're going unconscious it might._

 _ha. ha. ha._ she thought dryly.

He exited without another word.

As soon as he was gone Dairine wasted no time opening her pup tent and crawling in before pulling herself up onto the bed for a nice long nap. She was so tired she didn't even pull up the covers.

 **A/N: Really short I'm sorry! I have finals so... Next chapter is a Roshaun narrative. I'm really excited for that. So. Yeah.**


	4. Planning

Roshaun returned from visiting his parents to find Dhairine nowhere in sight. He looked around and saw the access to the pup tent hanging near the couch. He pulled the tab and walked in. Dhairine was asleep on top of the covers to the bed. Roshaun sat on the couch and waited for her to wake up whilst finding a spell for lighting and a bathroom. Although Dhairine had no idea as of yet, they were going to have to go to the wilderness side of his planet probably without using transits within a mile of the creatures, and she would need this stuff for her survival out there. He finished off the room by adding mood walls, which would change based on the owner's mood. Right now they were a shade of dark blue. Roshaun left to go find food for the two of them.

When he returned he put the food carefully away in Dhairine's kitchen thing and called for some servants to put food in his pup tent for him. He then changed and got ready for bed.

In the morning Dhairine was up, and she got some of her energy back. Together they ate breakfast in his room and went over the details of the creatures.

"Have you tried relocating them?"

"No. We have just been talking to them this whole time. OF COURSE WE HAVE."

"Okay,okay. Jeez. I'm giving up Christmas for you you know. What about using those disguise things Filf made for the creepy bugs?"

"The Motcheroof? No. We haven't tried that."

"Good. You can. How about using one of those mind-reading spells?"

"You really want to have your wizardry leave you," said Roshaun.

"Christmas." was all she said back.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. Just then his version of the manual buzzed. He opened his other space pocket and pulled it out. He cursed under his breath and Dhairine raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, at least about his language.

 _What is it Roshaun?_

She rarely said his name and it calmed him to even hear her think it. She seemed tired and approachable so he decided to tell her.

 _These creatures have found a way to reproduce at twice the speed of a normal creatures and what they normally could have done._

 _How?_

 _Twice as many females and shorter pregnancy times._

 _How much shorter?_

 _Nearly 50% shorter._

 _Yeeech._

 _Yes, Well. Listen. These creatures are only two of your feet high, but they're deadly. They will take over Wellakah once they get strong enough. My planet needs you._

 _Hey, I'll try._

And Roshaun knew she would. She was strong and powerful and she was fierce. She was also his last and best hope.

"Shall we leave then?"

She smiled at him and handed him an envelope, "It's from your mother." She smirked at him.

He opened it warily. It was from his father. He just wrote Miril's signature on it so that Roshaun would open it. He restrained himself from actually saying anything, but Dhairine picked up on what he was thinking. She smirked at him and said, "Language."

The fire-head was back, that meant that she must not be completely wiped from spell backlash anymore.

He turned to her, "We are required to make an appearance."

"It figures. Especially with your word choice. I believe that one means-"  
"I better be getting dressed." Roshaun broke in.

She laughed at him, "So should I."

He glared at her, "Come on, I'll show you to your room. My mother had some garments made for you after you began to visit."

He lead her to the room beside his own, "This is our best guest room, but my mother insisted it be made yours. She has really taken a liking to you. As to why, I'm not sure."

"Well. She likes you. So obviously when she saw me she thought, that is the daughter I always wanted, like my own son, but more perfect."

He just shook her head at her, and left her to get changed. Roshaun left for his own quarters and got changed. Somehow they both made their way into the hallway at the same time. Together they walked out to the balcony. Roshaun sensed that Dhairine was nervous, and rightfully so because when they approached a huge gathering was in place. Probably the largest Roshaun had seen, though that wasn't saying much. After about ten minutes they both left and got into traveling clothes, adding some last minute things to their pup tents. They met in the hallway once more and did the transit to the place a mile from the Dramionies.

 **A/N: Yeah, I called them Dramiones for a reason. I really hate the ship of dramione and although that has nothing to to with this world I thought it would be kinda funny. They are just small creatures with devil minds that exist as basically the Lone One's minions. Nothing to do with the canon Dramione, I hust don't like it. By the way, How am I doing with updates? I've been solely working on this story so...**


	5. Of Beetles and Teenage Anger

Dairine followed Roshaun through a forest of plants that survived almost entirely on sunshine. After what seemed like an hour Dairine was completely turned around.

 _It should not have taken us this long to go a mile._

 _I know. The hive has been on the move._

 _How can you tell?_

He pointed out small little bumps on the ground.

"Those are their tracks. They are hard to see sometimes, but these creatures leave them everywhere- even on rocks."

"Whoa. They must have sharp claws."

Dairine began to watch the tracks too. Soon Roshaun stopped her. In front of them was a creature two feet tall that looked sort of like a blond beetle. One major difference was that its eye came out of its back and stook up a little. She glanced over towards Roshaun and found him looking at her.

 _Alright. I know what they look like, but I want to do more research on them. I say we go back a little ways and put up our pup tents for the night._

 _Okay._

Roshaun sounded a little disappointed and that made Dairine mad. What did he expect her to do, relocate them in a flash? She began to walk indignantly down the path. She stopped at a clearing a bit away from where they had spotted the Dramione and set up her pup tent. Then, calling for Spot she began her research. Soon she had found enough information about similar species to be able to find out several possible ways to harmlessly get rid of them. (Killing them would speed up Entropy.) Then, she went through what the other wizards had done and found that they had tried all but five of her twenty spells. Drat. The funny thing was that they had not tried anything in the dark. That was probably because Wellakait wizards fed off the sun.

 _Well, I'm not Wellakait. That means I could do it._

She laid back and thought about it. Embarrassingly, exhausted still from the events of the pup tent. So tired, in fact she did not notice the almost camouflaged door appear.


	6. The Mysterious Dhairine

Dhairine stalked away and Roshaun had no choice but to follow her. She stopped in a clearing and threw open the access to her pup tent. Roshaun watched her disappear into the tent and he wondered what he could have possibly done. Definitely a set up his own pup tent and stepped inside. It was not unlike his quarters back at the palace, but it was more private, and he kept some of his more private belongings in it, knowing that only a wizard would be able to get in.

He sat on the sofa and pondered Dhairine. As far as he knew, he had said nothing. He knew perfectly well that he could look into Dhairine's mind and find out why, but that would not be entirely honest and wizards never are dishonest. (well, not really, and he wasn't anyways.) Just then a thought came to him.

Well, I'm not Wellakait. That means I could do it.

It was clearly from Dhairine, and it clearly was not really meant to be heard by him. Therefore he chose to ignore it for the time being and instead decided to focus on other things.

He opened his version of the manual, he wanted to look up a spell to connect Dhairine's pup tent to his own, especially so that should they need to separate they would have an easy way to be able to reach one another to tell them updates. It wouldn't use as much energy as a world gate, or a transport, since it was just enginering the pup tent. He found the right spell and quickly said it.

The wizardry released and he found a door in the wall. He decided it would be best to go in there and explain the door to her, so she wouldn't blast him Quickly, he bounded through the door. Dhairine was asleep, nestled into the blankets. He breathed a sigh of relief and sent her a message to Spot. Then, he looked for the door. Part of the spell was that it would almost completely camouflaged and would move every time someone walked through it. He searched the walls, now a bright, angry red until he found the door. Stepping through, he also retired to his bed, before he remembered the thought that he had heard. He summoned his manual and looked up mind hearing.

Wizards that overhear each other's thoughts constantly are often destined for wizardly partnership.

It went on about how you did not necessarily have to be romantically involved and several other things about the mechanics. Roshaun wasn't really paying attention. Only one thought was on his mind.

Destined for Wizardly Partnership.

Destined for Wizardly Partnership.

Destined for Wizardly Partnership.

Slowly he fell asleep with only that thought on his mind. Which, considering his predicament was not all that good.

 **A/N: Sorry! I've been awful about the updates. Yikes! Well, two chapters in one day. Next Chapter is going to be long, plot revealing and cliff hanger-y. Yay Cliffhangers!**


	7. Dramionies,Unexpected Events,Mood Walls

The first thing Dairine noticed that the walls were a green-blue color. She vaguely remembered that the walls had been a hot red last night. She could be bothered about that later though. Right now she had an idea for a spell that would work. Spot came over with a message, interrupting her thoughts. It was from Roshaun. Of course.

 **Callahan, Darine.**

 **There is now a door connecting our pup tents. It is camouflaged and will move every time someone uses it. This is a safety measure.**

Great. now she had a door connecting her to Roshaun. As if a partnership wasn't enough.

 _Dhairiiine_

 _What?!_

 _Time to work on the Dramionies._

 _Okay. FINE. I want breakfast first._

 _FINE._

He closed the mind connection and Dairine first this time. She went and grabbed some cereal. Roshaun came in in full Wellikait garb. As she was chewing, she began choking because he looked so ridiculous. He gave her a highly disapproving glare and sat down across from her.

"You think we can go relocating Dramionies with you wearing that?!"

"Well. I was only wearing this for my official meeting with the wizard whom was working on this project with me."

"Uh. huh. And since when do I merit formal wear?"

She gave him a look that told all. He simply glared at her. Dairine got up, still smirking at him and put her dish in the sink. She went and found some clothes out of her portal to home via spot. Then, she walked back into the non curtained off area. Huh. Curtains. She hadn't added those. She began laughing all over when she saw a reflection of herself standing next to Roshaun. He was quite formal whilst she was in a plain green top and capri khakis, it didn't help that her hair was pulled back. She located the door and pushed him through, commanding him to get changed into more suitable wear. He complied and disappeared behind a screen.

Soon, they both exited. She was able to quickly track the Dramionies this time, locating their cave within ten minutes. She readied her spell. It was a version of Callahan's unfavorable instigation. Except it would (she hoped) merely relocate the Dramionies. She was a wizard after all, she tried not to kill everything she saw. She said the words of the spell, and, felt a hand like pressure squeeze her. She hoped that meant it was working. Finally, just when she could no longer stand it the spell released, for a moment nothing happened.

Then, all the Dramionies began flying upwards, towards the next planet over, one with similar conditions that had never been colonized. She looked up at Roshaun.

"You should have let me take some of it," Roshaun said. Then, before she knew what was happening, he kissed her. And she found herself kissing him back. It wasn't real long, but it was perfect. For the first time she realized why she had always agreed to come and do things for Roshaun, and why she had shown and told him things she never would tell anyone else. She smiled at him.

Their perfect moment was ruined by Roshaun's manual buzzing.

His face grew dark, telling her the message was from his father.

 _Let's go see what he wants._

 _We don't have to. Technically, I am King._

She rolled her eyes at him and began setting up the transport. He stepped next to her and took her hand, a sensation that she loved. Together they spoke the wizardry, and arrived at the palace. The Sun King That Was was there. he briefly took note of their entwined hands, and Dairine quickly let go.

"Well?"

Dairine began to mentally panic. How could he know about her? … And Roshaun. Or, maybe her spell had went wrong and he wanted her to explain why?

"Father," began Roshaun, "It was successful. The Dramionies have been rid of our kingdom. All thanks to Dhairine."

"Fantastic. To where did you send them?" Dairine mentally let out her breath. She was so dumb, all he had wanted to know was how the relocation had went. Roshaun was briefing his father about what had happened, leaving out, well _some_ parts.

Then Neliad turned to her, "I have a message for you from your acquaintance, Kit Rodriguez. He says that your sister has gone missing, but not to worry, as there are many capable wizards looking for her."

Nita was missing? How and why? She had to find her, annoying as Nita could be, Dairine did not want to lose her. Roshaun saw this in her eyes and quickly told his father that the both of them would do a custom world gate to Dairine's house.

Together, they set up the gating and holding hands once more, stepped through. They arrived in Dairine's basement, where Kit, who had been notified they were arriving, was waiting.

Immediately, Dairine asked, "What happened?"

 **A/N: So what do you think? It looked longer on my computer, I promise. I just love the Dari/Roshaun pairing. I hope that Diane Duane finally rescues him. By the was all rights do belong to Diane Duane. Only thing that is mine is the plot and the Dramionies. Oh. And the other evil villian type things that you all will find out about later. Oh, also check out my crossover fic, Ginny's Surprise Friend, it has a small D/R pairing. Or my other R/D fic called Mistletoe. So yeah.**

 **Please Review, as always. Even if you just type a smile or frown any reviews are appreciated. So far, I am my only reviewer. How sad is that? So yeah. Bye to all!**


	8. A Distressed Kit

Kit just sank into the couch. Dairine's senses immediately went into action. Kit's eyes were red and swollen, from crying apparently.

"Kit?! What happened? Is she alright? Are **you** alright?"

"It was all my fault. We were there, at The Dream, and then she said that something was funny, off. We decided to split up. There was- There was a bang, then She was just-"

Anything else Kit may have been able to tell them was lost in sobs. She had never seen him cry before, and she wasn't sure what to do. Roshaun was staring at Kit, at a loss for words.

"Kit? How long has she been missing?"

He simply held up the number four.

"Four days?! And you never thought to tell us?!"

Kit gasped for air, "Your statuses said something funny, new. It was, you know what, never mind. And yes," he was more composed, more like Kit now, "it's been four long days. Like I said since that dance we went to for school, The Dream."

"Oh. My. God. I'm so stupid. So stupid So, so, so stupid." She began to pace, "How could I have not seen it. God. So stupid. I mean, just gosh. And now she's missing. Both of us were so stupid. I **knew** I shouldn't have left. There were so many warnings. So, so many. At least we know where she is."

"We do?" It was the first time Roshaun spoke.

"London, well, really the English Countryside."

 **A/N: Short, sorry, but It's ten here so...**


	9. Why

Both the boys continued to stare at her, and so she went to set up the transport to London, where she hoped they could pinpoint areas to start searching in.

"Done." she looked at them.

Still, neither one said anything.

She sighed, "Do I really need to explain everything?"

At their nods she explained how the many things said over the past few days had lead to here. By the end, Kit had that very Kit-y look in his eyes that she had known for so long. She shook her head at him.

"Well, I'm glad that you are on board now Kit, but I want to put on a fresh star wars shirt before we head out. See you in five.

* * *

As soon as she was in her room Roshaun turned to Kit, "Did that make any sense?"

"No. But it **is** the best lead we have."

Dhairine came down the stairs, and immediately set to work on the transport. Roshaun entered his name in, double checking it as always. Some sort of instinct told him to check the version of his name in his 'manual' and, as a good wizard should always follow instinct, he did. It had changed, just the small strand that told his relationship with Dhairine, but it had still changed.

"Dhairine, I think you should look up your name in the manual after our trip."

She did so grumpily, but gave him a shocked look when she saw what had changed...

 **A/N: My computer is dying as I type, so this was short...**


	10. The Finale

They arrived in England with no problems, always a sure sign there would be some later. Dairine had visited this town once before when she was five. She remembered that it had been known to the locals as Dream. Every good wizard knew that there were no coincidences so…

They found Nita and Ronan surprisingly easily. Well, until they found out that they seemed to timeslide every time they got close. What surprised her was that Kit came up with a easy solution for that, though and soon they had Nita out.

It was all going way too easily for Dairine's liking. It was almost like whatever had captured Nita and Ronan wanted them to be released. A simple freezing spell to stop the timeslide? No, it should have been much harder. Therefore, she was not surprised when the Lone One came hurtling out of the sky.

Dairine faced the Lone One, "Greetings and-"

"Defiance, yes, yes, I know." He snapped, " I hear that all the time."

He shot a ray of pure magma towards them. Roshaun activated a shield spell just in time though. Dairine fired a basic blast spell and the fight broke loose. Obviously the Lone Power had a reason for going to all the trouble to kidnap Nita and Ronan, but why? Just then a grenade wizardry shot by her head, narrowly missing. It was then she realized that all the wizardly spells seemed to be doing that, just barely missing, no matter how careful the aim. That was why the Lone Power came here, to test the magic of the town, and that was why he needed two wizards who would have friends come and rescue them. Of course.

Unfortunately, none of Dairine's wizardries could hit him in the town. As for outside the border, well they would have to see. She began to run away, hands over her head screaming. She hoped her friends were following, if not, well, they would have a talk later. She chanced a look back, they were following her. Good. She was close to the border, or what she hoped was the border of the town. Finally, the sign announcing the city limits came into view. She barreled on by, then turned,praying she had calculated when the Lone Power would run by the sign right. She spoke the command for the same spell she had been using earlier, and this time it worked.

Everyone stood speechless for about two seconds. That was incredible. Maybe everyone was just tired from that long run to the city limits. They had certainly had worse battles with the Lone Power. Dairine wordlessly held up the transport spell and everyone but Ronan transported to the clump of trees in the Callahan backyard. They were just in time for Christmas dinner.

* * *

Later that night as Roshaun was walking back to the clump of trees to transit home, he handed her a small golden box. She opened it and there was a tiny key. Roshaun held up his matching one.

"If you ever need me, insert your key into your puptent, and it will automatically open itself. The same goes for my key."

He kissed her then quickly disappeared. Dairine looked at the spot where he had vanished, then examined her key. It was actually an expertly woven wizardry, designed for multiple uses. She spoke a sentence in the speech and a chain appeared. She slipped it over her head, the 'key' resting on her heart, and somehow she knew that thousands of lightyears away, there was a Wellakait king with an identical key over his heart.


End file.
